


.:~Comforts~:.

by XenoKiryu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Personal Writing, Self Ship, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, self shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoKiryu/pseuds/XenoKiryu
Summary: A small collection of writing bits designed to for self shipping purposes. All ranging from characters from my interests that I kind of sort of self ship myself with.There will be more tags added later and more fandoms later as it gets updated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mtmte!Ravage x Trezzie ~ Prompt #7: "Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy"

It happened again, she was avoiding him. It wasn't like her to be doing that, in fact it never usually was... Trezzie was always harassing him, bothering him, ans hanging around him like she was attracted to him like a magnet to metal--- well, in a way Ravage knew that to be true. She was attracted to him, liked-- no, LOVED the feline that much he had gathered from previous encounters and the way she smelled. But this? This was different, extremely different... She NEVER avoided Ravage like he was some human plague and this was the first time she had even done it and it had continued through the week.

She spotted him again, she saw him again. It wasn't like it was simply avoidable since they were on a ship together, it wasn't like she didn't EXPECT him to not be there. But the minute she saw him, she began to experience conflicting feelings again... Self image was considered important but she had tossed that away a long time ago, but now? It was here, she was concerned, and she worried about it. 

A lot of the bots had told her the same thing involving Ravage and Megatron, they were the bad guys and that they were never going to change. They were biding their time until all guards were dropped before---- no... Trezzie didn't want to think about that again, she heard it often enough from everyone aboard the ship. The only one who didn't was Rung, but he was a completely different story. But... It hung onto her like spider webs holding fast to a fly. All those words, all those thoughts that were placed in her head. Trezzie was prone to negative energies and thoughts, start with one and you had her locked on it for a long time. But... It was true, both were the bad guys...

Swallowing thickly, Trezzie turned heel and went straight back towards where she was staying aboard the ship, away from her human companions that too were aboard here. She could barely hear Ravage move, but she felt that he was going the opposite way.

 

 _"He's the bad guy, like in Earth movies-- yanno?"_  
_"You of all, should remember what happened on your planet."_  
_"He doesn't care about you, he hates organics remember?"_  
_"He's the bad guy, siding with an even bigger bad guy_."

 

Trezzie could hear the door slide shut as she strode over to her sleeping area, her head hurt and her heart hurt. She could have said fuck the truth, or couldn't have yelled back that Ravage wasn't anymore. But--- it was a pointless argument, what would have been the point in arguing it? That 4 million years of experience verses her only 23 years of living would have just proved their point and not her's, plus she only knew Ravage personally for a couple of months.

Seeing Her watch him and scrunch her face up was amusing even if it was fleeting. It wasn't like he could change what she was thinking at the moment, but oh Ravage COULD try. Even the distance couldn't keep him from being able to tell right away she was conflicted, it was possible that she had been told something about him... Something she didn't like or didn't believe was plausible about the Feline, not that it wouldn't have been too far-fetched either. He too was guilty of some darker things, that was something he honestly couldn't avoid or even lie about.

He couldn't let her continue on with whatever was bothering her, it wasn't like Trezzie to ever be upset like this with anyone. She seemed to like everyone here and him especially, something he actually liked though he'd be damned if he would actually ADMIT it to anyone or the other Organics that hung around the Brunette. Ravage took a turn around a corner, continuing to "slink" his way towards her commonplace. In another corner and then a left one he'd be where she was "hiding", it was common practice by now that she generally went back to it for a nap or to cool down if she felt she had become too social with others. He wasn't going to push her on the subject, but as the feeling still stood as clear as day-- something was bothering her.

 

"... So what if he is..."

"... Of course... but still..."

 

If he could take a deep breath he would have, but an intake of air was still mimicked either way along with a sharp twitch of the tail. Ravage could hear Trezzie talking to herself, whispers above all else like she was trying to argue herself. Amusing really, Ravage noticed it whenever she was trying to "write" something. It wasn't impressive writing but it was writing he would probably enjoy if it was a tad bit more refined or if she wasn't so nervous about showing it to anyone else. However her self talking sounded a tad more aggressive.

Ravage chose the time to silently slip into the quarters, trust issues were something he had come to learn were issues that she had for awhile now. He regretted sneaking in like this, but there was no real alternative aside letting her continue to avoid him.. that would not let the issue resolve itself that way. There was no way that he was going to allow this to end up like one of those TV shows that Trezzie would watch where they would converse through someone else instead of "bulk up" and sort the problems out.

 

"I mean, everyone can say what they want. They have opinions but... gut instinct says other wise??" She sighed and shook her head.

"You humans are pretty big on relying on "gut" instincts." Ravage spoke up, noticing the jump that the brunette did before sharply turning around and almost slipping as she did so. _Cute._ "You also seem to rely on what your "heart" tells you too."

Catching her breath and gathering herself, she shook her head and began to rub her arm awkwardly and nervously. "I... Well, this is surprising..."

"It is. However, you don't have to answer me or even respond."

She nodded, albeit rather nervously like she was in trouble.

"Any reason you've been avoiding me as of recently... Trezzie? It seems... unlike you."

"Ah.. well... I don't really know how to answer it really." She replied, her hand moving to to the necklace around her neck. "But... I was told some things here and there..."

"What kinds of things? Out of curiosity." Ravage asked, watching intently and noting that she was afraid and sad. "I did say you didn't have to answer me."

A pause, then she spoke up again with more stability in her voice. "Well, all sorts of negative things about.... about you. Everyone here, kept telling me that you're the bad guy..."

 

Ravage let out a low hum, before moving closer to her and curling around behind her. With another low hum, he plopped himself down and laid his helm on his paws and temporarily closed his optics before opening again. Just as quickly as he had been to move into the position, he used his tail to gently nudge her into sitting down and against his side then laid his tail down over her lap as if he was protecting Trezzie from some unseen danger lurking in her room.

"You knew that already, the minute I was introduced to the rest of the crew. I know that, I've been the "bad guy" for as long as the Autobots saw fit." He softly replied, watching the expressions on her face. "Now, instead of letting what they tell you get to you... what does your beliefs tell you? I mean after all you humans do have a thing with listening to your guts and hearts involving someone, what does yours say about me?"

The expression that laid itself on Trezzie's expression went from shock to confusion and into deep thought, like she had to actually think on what her Cybertronian companion had just told her. Ravage wasn't a therapist like Rung and he wasn't exactly the best one to get advice from it would seem more than half of the time, but it seemed that when it came down to those he believed in or at least cared about then he became just as good as any regular therapist out there. Though, she did have to apologize numerous times to Rung mentally as she didn't mean to actually to belittle him. But Ravage did have a point, what DID her beliefs tell her? What did her "heart" and "gut" tell her? With a sigh she closed her eyes and thought more on the subject, yes she did admit that when she first met him after his introduction she knew what his faction had done, however she also knew that everybody tended to lose their way sometimes when things escalated. That she learned from hearing Megatron talk every so often, though she never really did stick around the older Cybertronian due to the minor fear that he kinda instilled in her.

Thinking on it now... she really shouldn't have let others tell her that or the negatives about either one. Sure, she could have kept that going in her head and slowly start to tear herself apart that way but it wasn't like she wasn't incapable of actually making the choice and throwing those thoughts away. Her "gut" and "heart" told her otherwise, he wasn't a "bad guy" anymore. Ravage never really was and not in her eyes when she actually got to see him face to face instead of on the News about how DC or New York was being attacked.

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy...." She spoke up, repeating the same sentence as before. "But... that's what they think, they think still in the past instead of the present. My feelings, my beliefs, and my entire being says otherwise and that I was a fool for letting myself keep those negative energies in thought. It doesn't change the way I feel about you, Ravage. Thinking that made me for awhile... but talking with you instead of avoiding you, just reaffirmed what I should have been doing all along."

Ravage let out a faint purr with a soft smile following suit of it, he nudged his helm against Trezzie and let his purrs get a tad bit louder before speaking up to her again. "That's very pleasant to hear from you. I'm... happy you're at peace now."

"Hm... yeah." She sighed, smiling a tad bit and leaning back more against him. "Thanks Rav."

"... I'll let that pass by this one time."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7 out of 150 taken from this post here on tumblr:
> 
> [150 prompts](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150)


End file.
